


FC Austrian Frankfurt

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [524]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Austrian National Team, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, They have such a cute friendship through the years UwU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Martin et Stefan se retrouvent à Francfort.
Relationships: Martin Hinteregger/Stefan Ilsanker
Series: FootballShot [524]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	FC Austrian Frankfurt

FC Austrian Frankfurt

  
Ilse et lui finissent par se revoir en dehors de l'équipe nationale autrichienne, Martin a des bons souvenirs de leur temps ensemble à Salzbourg, de toutes façons Stefan est un bon gars, il a confiance en lui. Ilsanker rejoint Francfort, Martin et lui vont jouer en défense (ou au milieu selon les plans de Hütter, qu'ils connaissent depuis longtemps aussi). Martin ne sait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressent réellement pour son nouveau coéquipier, là où pour David il sait que c'est son ami, il sent qu'il y a quelque chose de plus pour le plus âgé, mais il ne sait pas ce que ça peut être. Il n'a jamais été très fort pour comprendre ses sentiments, et puis, Ilse a toujours été du genre discret, ce qui ne m'arrange pas pour discuter avec lui et comprendre ce qui peut lui plaire chez lui.

  
Hinti l'amène prendre un verre pour fêter son arrivée à Francfort, Ilse va devoir compter sur lui au début pour s'habituer à son nouveau club après Leipzig, rien n'est vraiment pareil à Francfort, et il a pu le remarquer lors de la saison dernière. Il aurait pu inviter Hütter pour compléter le FC Austrian Frankfurt, mais il a envie de partager ce moment à deux, pour retrouver Stefan et s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve, que son coéquipier est bel et bien là. Ils se posent devant un verre de whiskey chacun, en parlant de leur parcours respectifs depuis leur départ de Salzbourg. Martin aimerait pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressent réellement envers lui, mais Ilse est à peine arrivé et il ne veut pas déjà tout ruiner, surtout s'ils doivent jouer ensemble pendant encore quelques années, que ce soit en club ou en sélection.

  
Quand ils sont suffisamment alcoolisés pour oublier tout ça le lendemain, Martin décide de le ramener chez lui, pour s'assurer que tout va bien et qu'ils seront à peu près en forme pour le lendemain à l'entraînement. Il ne sait pas comment ça se passe, ou comment son courage décide de se rebeller, mais Hinti se retrouve à embrasser Ilse, à goûter l'alcool dans sa bouche, il l'aime et il espère qu'il ne lui en voudra pas...

  
Fin


End file.
